


Moonlight's End

by abigail_frank



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 09, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, F/M, Polski | Polish, Season/Series 09
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/pseuds/abigail_frank
Summary: Nightmare Moon nie była jedną księżniczką pragnącą całkowitego przejęcia Equestrii. Celestia również zaczyna odczuwać rozgoryczenie i wściekłość, a rosnące w krainie uwielbienie dla Luny i Twilight coraz bardziej popycha ją w objęcia szaleństwa. Przecież w głębi serca wie, jak potrafi być potężna... Może wreszcie dzień będzie trwać wiecznie, a Celestia przekształci Equestrię w Słoneczne Imperium?





	Moonlight's End

Twilight uniosła zaspane powieki, ze zdziwieniem dostrzegając siedzącą w nogach jej łóżka Pinkie Pie.

\- Wstawaj, śpiochu! - Pinkie rzuciła jej w twarz poduszką. Twilight jęknęła, obejmując kołdrę kopytkami i ponownie zamykając oczy.  
\- Jeszcze minutka… - mruknęła, narzucając sobie pościel na głowę.  
\- Tak, wiem, że to może być ciężkie - powiedziała Pinkie, próbując ją zepchnąć na ziemię. - Szczególnie wtedy, kiedy słońce postanowiło zrobić sobie wolne.

Twilight zastygła w bezruchu, otwierając szeroko oczy.

\- Powtórz to - rozkazała.  
\- No, że to jest ciężkie, bo niby wciąż trwa noc…

Pinkie Pie w jednej chwili spadła z łóżka, przygwożdżona do ziemi przez Twilight.

\- Słońce nie wstało?! - krzyknęła jej w twarz, a następnie uniosła się w powietrze i poszybowała w stronę okna, za którym widniała czarna, bezgwiezdna przepaść nieba.  
\- Spike dostał list od Cadance - powiedziała Pinkie, podchodząc do niej. - Napisała w nim, abyś jak najszybciej pojawiła się w podziemiach Kryształowego Pałacu.  
\- O nie - szepnęła Twilight, czując, jak coś podchodzi jej do gardła.

Złapała Pinkie za kopytko, a jej róg zaiskrzył białym światłem, przenosząc je do Kryształowego Imperium.

*

Twilight i Pinkie zmaterializowały się przed mieniącą się w świetle księżyca kopułą otaczającą Imperium. Naprzeciw wyszedł im strażnik, przepuszczając je przez niewielkie owalne wejście, które było niewidoczne dla kucyków o nieczystych zamiarach.

\- Księżniczka już na was czeka - powiedział, prowadząc je w stronę pałacu.

Pinkie Pie rozglądała się na wszystkie strony, nie dostrzegając żywej duszy.

\- Gdzie się wszyscy podziali? - zapytała strażnika.  
\- Księżniczka wydała rozkaz odwołania porannych dzwonów. Niech reszta mieszkańców śpi, nie potrzebujemy popłochu.  
\- Czy Celestia kontaktowała się z Cadance? - spytała Twilight, marszcząc czoło.  
\- Wiem tyle, ile wy - odrzekł strażnik, otwierając przed nimi wrota do pałacu.  
\- Twili! - rozległ się czyjś głos.

Twilight odwróciła się, by dostrzec machającego do niej białego kucyka z tarczą na piersi.

\- Shining Armor! - krzyknęła, podbiegając do niego i przytulając go z całej siły.

Gdy się od niego odsunęła, zauważyła, że wciąż obracające się Kryształowe Serce zostało otoczone przez kilkunastu uzbrojonych w machairy strażników, w tym jej brata.

\- Musimy zadbać o bezpieczeństwo Serca - uprzedził jej pytanie Shining Armor, zauważając niespokojne spojrzenie, jakim go obdarzyła. - Nie wiemy, z jakiego rodzaju zagrożeniem mamy do czynienia, ale podejrzewamy, że Serce może stać się kolejnym łupem.

Twilight pokiwała głową.

\- Muszę wrócić do Pinkie - powiedziała, przytulając go raz jeszcze. - Informuj mnie proszę o wszystkim, co będzie wydawać ci się niepokojące.  
\- Nie ma się co martwić - odparł z uśmiechem Shining Armor. - Może Celestia po prostu zaspała.

Twilight zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Księżniczko Twilight, księżniczka Cadance prosi o jak najszybsze udanie się do podziemi - strażnik wskazał jej kopytem wejście do pałacu.  
Wrócę - obiecała Shiningowi Twilight i dołączyła do Pinkie, aby razem z nią zejść po długich, kręconych schodach, by wreszcie znaleźć się przed otwartymi drewnianymi wrotami o lśniących, kryształowych klamkach.

Cadance siedziała przy stole, na którym leżała sterta zniszczonych zwojów. Jeden z nich zalśnił błękitem i poszybował w jej kierunku, przelatując przed nosem Twilight.

\- Próbowałam skontaktować się z Celestią, ale nic z tego - powiedziała Cadance, kręcąc głową. - Nie mieliśmy do czynienia z taką sytuacją, odkąd…  
\- Odkąd Nightmare Moon objęła władzę nad Equestrią - dokończyła za nią Twilight.

Cadance westchnęła, rozwijając pergamin, by móc zlustrować go wzrokiem. Twilight obeszła stół i stanęła przy niej, również spoglądając na maleńkie znaki.

\- Nie potrafię tego odczytać - powiedziała Cadance.  
\- Mogę? - błękitna aura przeistoczyła się w purpurową - Myślę, że więcej odpowiedzi mogłybyśmy znaleźć w archiwach Canterlotu.  
\- Ale co, jeżeli Canterlot został już przejęty przez Nightmare Moon? - spytała Pinkie.

Twilight zadrżała. Nawet nie chciała sobie wyobrażać tego, co musiały czuć te wszystkie kucyki, które zostały uwięzione w Canterlocie, zdane na łaskę nowej władczyni Equestrii. Czy mogła ją tak nazwać?

\- Nie - mruknęła do siebie. - Żadnych pochopnych wniosków, dopóki nie dowiemy się czegoś więcej.

Usiadła przy stole, składając wszystkie kartki i chowając je do krypty umieszczonej w kryształowej ścianie.

\- Jeżeli Nightmare Moon objęła władzę, to co w takim razie stało się z Celestią? - spytała Pinkie, przysiadając się do niej.  
\- Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że księżniczka Celestia tak łatwo dała się zgładzić - odparła Twilight. - Albo się ukryła i czeka na odpowiedni moment, albo już w tej chwili walczy z Lu… Nightmare Moon.

Spuściła głowę, oczami wyobraźni widząc to, czego była świadkiem kilka lat temu, gdy zażyła miksturę Zecory. Pośród promieni iskrzącej się magii, między sypiącymi się ścianami Zamku, gdzie wszystko pokryło się cieniem, a bezpodstawnie przywłaszczone przez noc niebo lśniło granatem, walczyły dwie siostry - Celestia i Luna. Celestia nie ukrywała łez, które ginęły w podmuchach wiatru, gdy szybowała wysoko w górę, uciekając przed śmiercionośnymi strzałami Luny. Nie ukrywała ich również wtedy, gdy ranna i potłuczona uniosła za pomocą magii kuliste artefakty, miażdżąc je i odkrywając sześć kolorowych klejnotów, by wreszcie scalić je ze swoją magią i ugodzić ich mocą w ukochaną siostrę.

\- Nie mamy czasu do stracenia, musicie odnaleźć Celestię - powiedziała Cadance, wyjmując Flurry Heart z kołyski i czule ją obejmując. - Niestety wam nie pomogę, nie mogę zostawić Flurry.  
\- Damy sobie radę! - krzyknęła Pinkie, podskakując na krześle.  
\- Wystarczy powtórzyć to, co zrobiłyście dziesięć lat temu - dodała Cadance. - Wraz z Elementami Harmonii jesteście niepokonane.

Twilight i Pinkie wymieniły niezręczne spojrzenia.

\- Cadance… - zaczęła Twilight, dopiero teraz czując, jak ogarnia ją strach. - Elementy…

Pinkie objęła ją.

\- Elementy zostały zniszczone - skończyła za Twilight.

Cadance wytrzeszczyła oczy, w jednej chwili odkładając Flurry do łóżeczka i podlatując do nich.

\- Co? - zapytała, potrząsając Twilight. - Powiedz, że to nieprawda.  
\- Pinkie ma rację - szepnęła Twilight, unikając jej spojrzenia. - Nie byłyśmy na tyle ostrożne w walce z Sombrą. Myślałyśmy, że Elementy są bezpieczne, ale Sombrze udało się je zniszczyć, a wraz z nimi, straciliśmy Drzewo Harmonii.  
\- Wprawdzie Drzewo odrodziło się dzięki przyjaźni innych stworzeń, ale wciąż, Elementów już nie ma - dodała Pinkie.

Cadance pokręciła głową, spoglądając na zwisający z sufitu zakurzony gobelin przedstawiający historię Kryształowego Imperium. Na samym dole tkwił Król Sombra, a raczej jego żarzący się czerwonym blaskiem cień, połowicznie ukryty pośród rozstępującego się lodu arktycznej północy.

\- Pokonałyście go dzięki swojej przyjaźni - powiedziała cicho. - Sądzicie, że ta moc będzie zbyt słaba, aby pokonać Nightmare Moon?

Pinkie podeszła do niej, kładąc jej kopytko na ramieniu.

\- Musimy spróbować - odparła, posyłając jej delikatny uśmiech.

Twilight dołączyła do nich i przytuliła je z całej siły.

\- Nasza przyjaźń jest silniejsza, niż myślałyśmy - szepnęła. - Nightmare Moon już dwa razy została poko…

Rozległ się donośny łomot, a przez drzwi wpadł strażnik. Zatrzasnął je za sobą za pomocą magii i krzyknął:

\- Pani, mamy wieści z Canterlotu! Księżniczka Luna i Księżniczka Celestia zniknęły!

Twilight gwałtownie zerwała się z ziemi i otwierając je z hukiem, poszybowała w stronę wejścia do pałacu.

To co ujrzała, gdy wyleciała na zewnątrz, pozbawiło ją tchu.

Z każdej ze stron zbiegały się kryształowe kucyki, ich przejrzysta sierść mieniła się kolorami tęczy, a błękitne, karmazynowe i zielone oczy wpatrywały się w to, co dzieje się za kopułą. Zbierały się pod nią setki pegazów, jednorożców, kucyków ziemskich oraz innych stworzeń, wszystkie desperacko uderzające kopytami w magiczną barierę, bezskutecznie starające się przez nią przedrzeć na teren Imperium.

\- Wszystkie kucyki, spokój! - powiedziała donośnie Twilight, używając swojego canterlockiego tonu.  
\- Co się dzieje?! - wrzasnął jeden z mieszkańców, a za nim rozległa się reszta głosów. - Dlaczego wpuszczamy inne gatunki do naszego królestwa?  
\- Kryształowe Imperium jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ale nie możemy sobie pozwolić na panikę! - krzyknęła Cadance, lądując na placu i materializując otwór w kopule, przez który strażnicy zaczęli wpuszczać pozostałych obywateli Equestrii. - Nie tylko Kryształowe Imperium, ale cała Equestria i to, co poza nią. Musimy otworzyć się na tych, którzy potrzebują naszej pomocy. Tak jak my ją otrzymaliśmy od księżniczki Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciół!

Kryształowe kucyki wydały z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia, z niechęcią przepuszczając na plac kucyki z dalszych regionów Equestrii. Twilight w oddali zauważyła swoje przyjaciółki i Spike’a.

\- Spike! Rarity! - zawołała, szybując w ich stronę.

Wpadła w ramiona Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy, a Applejack wyjęła z drewnianej furmanki Scootaloo, Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle.

\- Pociągi są pozapychane, a balonów brakuje w całej centralnej części Equestrii - powiedziała Applejack, przytulając Apple Bloom. - Bałyśmy się o was, nie wiedziałyśmy, gdzie jesteście!

Spike wdrapał się na grzbiet Twilight i objął jej szyję.

\- Noc trwa już od osiemnastu godzin - powiedział, wskazując na księżyc. - Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Twilight ponownie spojrzała na przewijające się hordy stworzeń - przerażonych, bezbronnych, poszukujących pomocy u księżniczek, które były tak samo bezradne jak one. Nightmare Moon była niezwykle potężna - odkąd Luna wróciła na tron, zyskała ogromną siłę. Była świadoma zagrożenia, świadoma istnienia dwóch pozostałych alikornów, a mimo wszystko przekształciła się w Koszmar, który zawładnął każdym zakątkiem Equestrii.

Wiedziała, że Elementy Harmonii zostały zniszczone.

Wiedziała, że Celestia nie będzie mieć teraz dość siły, by wygnać ją na księżyc.

\- Nie wiem - szepnęła, drżąc. - Naprawdę nie wiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> na chuj ja to publikuję  
> tak, styl nie jest wybitny, bo serial też nie jest


End file.
